The follow through
by AngelusLapsis
Summary: Bella y Edward han vivido dos años de feliz matrimonio, pero a su vida regresa Tanya Denali, primer amor de Edward, ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ella llega a sus vidas?
1. Prólogo

**_Bueno personas bonitas como muchos saben esta historia es de mi amigui del alma Nade quien por cosas del destino no va a poder terminarla. Desde un comienzo ambas la escribimos y hemos decidido pasarla a mi cuenta en lugar de la suya. Vamos ir haciendo algunas correcciones mientras volvemos a subirla._**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a SM la historia es un original de NAM y AL_**

**_Prólogo_**

-Edward, me voy

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza _ me voy…._

-¿Qué?- pregunté confuso

-Me voy- dijo simplemente

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

Sentí el fino toque de sus manos en mi rostro –Te amo, más que a mi vida pero…- vi como se cristalizaban sus ojos a causa de las lágrimas contenidas en ellos, antes de continuar tomo un poco de aire y acarició mi mejilla- Estás confundido amor, y a pesar de amarte como te amo no puedo con esto, no puedo estar contigo y sentir que vivo una mentira. Lo que más quiero es que tú seas feliz…

-Bella yo soy feliz, mi felicidad es contigo- no me dejo continuar puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios

- No digo que no lo seas, pero estás confundido, si yo te diese toda esa felicidad que dices, el que ella hubiese regresado no marcaría un cambio en nosotros, quiero que seas feliz y necesitamos esto yo necesito tiempo para entender todo lo que está sucediendo y tú también lo necesitas para aclarar tus sentimiento y decidir qué es lo que realmente quieres- Me soltó y vi como se dirigía hacia la entrada de nuestro apartamento, quería gritarle que no se fuera, que no estaba confundido que la necesitaba más que a nada en mi vida, pero no podía no podía mover ningún músculo de mi cuerpo, antes de salir por la puerta se giro y me dedico un intento de sonrisa.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar y salí tras ella, no podía dejar que se alejase de mí, la necesitaba tanto como al aire para respirar, llamé el elevador pero el tiempo que tardaba se me hizo eterno así que decidí bajar por las escaleras, corrí tanto como mis piernas me permitieron, solo rogaba poder alcanzarla.

En cuanto llegué a la entrada del edificio vi como se subía a un taxi y este se alejaba, busqué un taxi para seguirla pero el destino parecía no querer cooperar conmigo. Unos minutos después de mí búsqueda supe que era tarde... _ ella se había ido_.

Derrotado regresé a nuestro apartamento me dirigí a nuestra habitación y fue cuando vi sobre nuestra cama un sobre amarillo que tenía escrito sobre él con la hermosa caligrafía de mi esposa _Edward_, inmediatamente revise el interior…

Simplemente no podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…


	2. Capítulo 1

**La dinámica será la siguiente, en cuanto termine de escribir el capítulo que sigue del capítulo especial de Charlie POV voy a subir el capítulo dos y así seguiré consecutivamente. **

**CAPÍTULO UNO **

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM**

El tiempo pasa, hora a hora y el dolor no disminuye ni un poco, todo se siente tan reciente, como si hubiese sido ayer…

Un día más, hace ochenta y nueve días ella se había marchado, sin dejar rastro alguno ¿Cómo era eso posible? Después de los cuatro años que llevábamos juntos. Parecía que la tierra se la había tragado, ni ella ni su familia habían dejado rastro. Ni una pista que me dijera dónde podrían estar. Nada. Esa noche que la fui a buscar para fiesta de año nuevo que organizaban mis padres año con año, simplemente no estaba.

La busqué como desesperado por días inclusive fui a la policía, pero me negaron la ayuda, ya que al parecer no era una desaparición, simplemente la familia había decidido irse. Fue ahí después de una semana de buscarla como un loco que me di cuenta que fue algo premeditado y recordando nuestros encuentros anteriores a su huida fue que percaté que esos últimos días fueron una despedida. ¡Qué tonto fui! Todo ese tiempo estuvo diciéndome adiós y yo no lo noté.

Ella era mi todo, era con quien quería formar un hogar, una familia, envejecer juntos. Pero al parecer ella no lo quería. Fui un estúpido. Esa noche mi objetivo era pedir le matrimonio, aunque según mis padres ella no era la indicada para mí, yo sabía que sí lo era. La odio a pesar de ser lo que más amo en este mundo.

Mi familia dice que he cambiado, y quién no lo haría cuando pierde lo más importante en su mundo. Dicen que me he vuelto frío y cómo no, si ahora ya no tengo corazón, esa ingrata se lo llevó con su partida. Mi madre es la que más preocupa de todos, hace que mi hermana me arrastre a salidas a las que no deseo acudir, como en este momento.

–Ya te dije que no voy a salir con ustedes Alice.

–Vamos Ed, no puedes seguir así, mamá está muy preocupada, cree que puedes llegar a hacer una locura.

–Claro que puedo y cree que así seguiré, es mi vida Alice.

–Sí es tu vida, ya los has dicho antes, pero no estás solo Edward, nos tienes a mamá, a papá, a Jasper a Emmett, ¿Crees que no nos duele verte así? Quiero a mi hermano de regreso, aquel que se peleaba conmigo por cualquier cosa, aquel que me llamaba duende para molestarme, aquel que sonreía, lo extraño, sabes, y lo quiero de vuelta –Abracé a mi hermana entendía el daño que les estaba haciendo pero yo estaba roto y no había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer para remediarlo. Para tranquilidad de ella y de mi madre accedí a salir con ella y con los chicos, íbamos a ir a un café karaoke, New Moon era su nombre y era el lugar de moda.

Mi hermanita siempre ha tenido cierta obsesión con la ropa y siempre quiere elegir nuestros atuendos. Para verla sonreír dejé que lo hiciera.

Jasper y Emmett son mis mejores amigos, de toda la vida, nos conocemos desde la guardería y asistimos juntos a la escuela hasta la preparatoria, en la Universidad nos separamos ya que todos escogimos diferentes carreras. Jasper estaba estudiando psicología, Emmett sería abogado y yo me decidí por medicina. Nuestras universidades no estaban tan lejos pero aún así cada uno vivía en una ciudad diferente. Jasper viajaba casi cada fin de semana a visitar a Alice ya que eran pareja, cosa que no me agradó mucho al principio pero después de poner sobre advertencia a mi amigo lo acepté un poco más.

Llegamos al café cerca de las siete treinta, según me había comentado Allie el karaoke empezaba a las ocho pero el lugar se llenaba, cosa que dudaba ya que era jueves. Pero al entrar me di cuenta que mi pequeña hermana tenía razón, el lugar estaba a reventar y lo logramos encontrar mesa porque Alice tenía complejo de vidente y había hecho una reserva.

Los chicos ya nos estaban esperando cuando llegamos, al estar los cuatro ordenamos. El lugar no estaba mal estaba pintado en tonos oscuros, negro, purpura y rojo vino, lucía diferente pero bien, en las paredes había fotos en blanco y negro, de personas, del campo, de la Torre Eiffel, la Torre Tokio etc.

Algunas personas comenzaron a pasar a cantar, la mayoría no tenían una voz muy agraciada pero al parecer disfrutaban estar en el escenario. Al menos alguien lo disfrutaba. Me sentía fuera de lugar, realmente me quería marchar. No debía haber asistido.

Cuando me iba a despedir de los chicos una dulce voz llamó mi atención, era una chica castaña que estaba en el escenario, era delgada unos diez centímetros más baja que yo. Estaba usando un falda tableada a cuadros, medias negras, zapatos escolares junto con su blusa con el bordado, claro si mi vista no me fallaba, del colegio Saint Augustine.

No reconocí la canción que estaba interpretando ya que estaba en español, utilicé todos mis conocimientos del idioma, que eran no muy amplios, para tratar de entender lo que decía.

Siento a tu cuerpo pedirme en silencio

que te proteja y te lleve en mis sueños

cierra los ojos no tengas miedo

que entre mis brazos yo te tengo.(1)

Esos cuatro versos fue todo lo que entendí de la canción, esos simple cuatro versos me calaron el alma. Sentí como si me los estuviese cantando a mí. Sin saberlo esa pequeña extraña me estaba dando del alivio que necesitaba, un pequeñito rayo de luz en mi oscuridad.

No supe en qué momento terminó de cantar y se retiró, pero intenté buscarla con la mirada. Encontré a otros chicos usando el mismo uniforme que la castaña pero ella no estaba con ellos. Me disculpé con mi hermana y amigos, quienes no evitaron darme una mirada de preocupación, alegue que me encontraba cansado. Antes de irme decidí hacer una pequeña parada en el servicio de caballeros pero vaya sorpresa que me llevé cuando iba entrando al pasillo y choqué con una pequeña figura. Era la castaña del escenario. Nos miramos por un momento, momento en el cual me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos cafés.

–Bella –Le llamaron a lo lejos y fue en ese momento en el que perdimos el contacto visual, al menos sabía su nombre, aunque la probabilidad de volverla a ver era muy escasa.

–Disculpa –Me dijo y se fue con una chica de cabello negro.

Tan pronto desaparecieron de mi vista me fui a mi departamento. No podía dejar de pensar en lo dulce que era voz, aunque no había entendido mucho de la canción. Como desde hace un par de meses tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, decidí buscar en internet el fragmento de canción que pude entender. Google era muy útil.

Descubrí que la canción se llamaba "Entre mis brazos" interpretada por un dueto mexicano llamado Lu. Con ayuda del un traductor logré medio entender la canción, en pocas palabras trataba de una pareja donde ella le prometía que cuidaría su corazón que estaba seguro.

Una extraña me había dado las palabras que necesitaba en ese momento y se lo agradecía.

Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que habíamos ido al New Moon y me encontraba dando un paseo en un pequeño parque cerca de mi departamento, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, estaba en exámenes finales y el estrés me estaba matando. Estaba dando mi segunda vuelta al parque cuando una pequeña bola de pelos blanca me atacó, mordiendo la parte inferior de la pierna de mi pantalón. Me agaché para tomarlo en brazos y lo revisé, tenía un collar con una placa que decía Darcy y en la parte de atrás las letras IS. Lo observé y si mi memoria no me fallaba era un schnauzer y por su tamaño o era uno mini o un cachorro. Miré alrededor para intentar localizar a su dueño pero no vi a nadie, decidí que lo mejor era esperar ahí un rato para ver si alguien lo estaba buscando, en su defecto, tendría que poner carteles en el parque.

–Bien amigo, nos toca esperar a tu dueño un rato.

Nos sentamos en un banquita que estaba cerca. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando escuché una voz gritando el nombre del perro. Me levanté de mi lugar y la vi. Era la chica castaña de New Moon. En sus brazos llevaba otro perrito al parecer de la misma raza pero de color negro y se veía un poco angustiada.

Darcy saltó de mis brazos y corrió hacia ella, no había duda que era suyo. La chica bajó al otro perrito y lo abrazó, diciéndole algo que no logré escuchar. Al parecer lo estaba regañando. Como si el perro entendiera. Darcy volvió a saltar de sus brazos y corrió de regreso a mí. La chica me vio y al parecer me reconoció como yo a ella, inmediatamente un dulce torno carmesí tiñó sus mejillas haciéndola lucir más linda aún.


End file.
